Neptune Vasilias
Neptune VasiliasMonty's Facebook is a character in the world of RWBY and a member of Team SSSN. Appearance Neptune is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle. He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead. These goggles serve a practical function, protecting his eyes from wind and sand should they blow into his eyes, as seen in "Painting the Town..." and "New Challengers..." Personality Neptune is shown to be a calm, collected, and respectful individual with a carefree personality. He maintains a positive impression with people he meets and often hangs out with his friend Sun Wukong, who describes him as being cool.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 1: "Best Day Ever" Neptune is prone to flirting with girls, as shown through his interactions with Yang Xiao Long,''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 4: "Painting the Town..." Weiss Schnee,''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 2: "Welcome to Beacon" and even Miltiades and Melanie Malachite, despite having just met them at the time. However, he is only successful with Weiss. He's shown to be fashion-conscious, like when he interjects that Sun doesn't know what he's talking about following the latter's claim that he can simply wear his casual clothes to the upcoming Beacon Dance.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 6: "Burning the Candle" Aside from fitting the stereotypical popular guy image, he may have an intellectual side as well as evidenced in the episode "Welcome to Beacon." When Sun says "Don't be a nerd," Neptune quickly corrects his friend, calling himself an "intellectual." Despite his cool demeanor, Neptune is very self-conscious of his image and can be easily embarrassed over his minor inadequacies, like his inability to dance, and refused to admit his fear of water. His tendency to protect his reputation can sometimes make him inconsiderate of the feelings of others.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 7: "Dance Dance Infiltration" Abilities and Powers Although Neptune hasn't been seen in much combat yet, he has shown himself to be very skilled with his weapon, in both gun and bladed components. In "Painting the Town...," Neptune demonstrates exceptional marksmanship, managing to hit the Atlesian Paladin-290 several times, even while riding on Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee. The blade form of Neptune's weapon has yet to see real combat. Trivia *Neptune alludes to the Roman God of the Sea, Neptune, whose Greek equivalent is Poseidon. **Vasilias is a variant of the Greek word Basileus, meaning "leader, prince, king, or emperor." Poseidon is often called the King of the Sea. **His emblem, located on the tongues of his shoes, is the head of a trident, and his weapon transforms into a trident. The Roman god Neptune wields a trident as his signature weapon. **Ironically, it was revealed in "New Challengers..." that he has a great fear of water. *Monty Oum has confirmed that Neptune's appearance is heavily inspired by Korean fashion and K-pop style, one specific example being T.O.P of the boy band Big Bang.Monty's Twitter **Neptune's outfit and hairstyle seems to be based on T.O.P's appearance from the music video of Fantastic Baby. *Neptune's name lives up to the Color Naming Rule, due to the planet Neptune's blue color. There is also the fact that Neptune is the Roman god of the sea, and the ocean often appears to be and is often depicted as being blue. *Neptune is apparently very poor at keeping secrets. When Sun lets it slip that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus and wants to keep it secret, he mentions Neptune telling Scarlet David secrets in the past behind his back. *Neptune seemingly has a fear of heights, as seen in "A Minor Hiccup" when he asked Team RWBY if he could enter their room, because he was too high up. *Kerry Shawcross had asked Monty if Neptune's weapon should be a guandao, due to it being his favorite type of melee weapon. *As stated in the August 21st Livestream, Neptune originally had a different design and was planned for a different team. However, Monty realized that he could be seen sooner if placed on Team SSSN, so he was moved.[http://youtu.be/v7lsmq4x9fE?t=20m7s RWBY Livestream] *Neptune does not know how to dance, as he admits in "Dance Dance Infiltration." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Team SSSN Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Haven Academy Students